My Wish
by GummyBears4me
Summary: My wish is to be happy with the one i love, but im just another drop of rain in the storm. I will never be his. So i ran and ran until my heart gave out and i felt into that deep forest, all by myself. There are dragons in the forest, mean ones. But this one, this one saved my life. And i will always love him for that. I love my Iron Dragon...
1. My Wish

**Ok so this is my second fanfiction sooooo... I hope you like it even thought it might suck XD  
**

**It's a Gajeel and Juvia story. Honestly i don't think Juvia is right for Gray, she tries so hard just to be pushed away. I pair Juvia with Gajeel maybe even Lyon, don't get me wrong Gruvia is awesome, but it's not for me.. so if your still interested keep reading :D  
**

* * *

_**~My Wish~**  
_

_"All done sir" I whispered as i showed the elderly man in front of me a tied up group of thief's._**  
**

_"Hmm!" He growled "Took you long enough!" he said, almost yelling. There was a sour cold tone in his voice as he said those words._

_"I'm sorry" I whispered as i placed the robe in his hands_

_"Either way this is coming off your reward!" he yelled snatching the robe from my hands  
_

_"I understand" i whispered  
_

_I knew this had nothing to do with my mission. I finished in three days instead of the week i had promised. I also took out six thief's while the man assured me that there was only one maybe two. But he was a client, even if i did correct him. He might complain to master Mackrov. The last thing i wanted was one more complain to worry the man that saved me from my previous guild.  
_

_I sighed as i nodded to the man "I understand" i said once again before i made me way to the door.  
_

_I collected my reward as i headed towards the train station. I bought a ticket and sat down on an empty bench, my pale blue suitcase next to me.  
_

_I couldn't help but wonder, when did i became so weak?  
_

_In my previous guild people looked up to me, even feared me, but now all i was. Was another love blinded fangril.  
_

_My mind wondered to why i was here in the first place. Then i remembered._

_ It was all do to Gray.  
_

_I chuckled a bit under my breath. Gray?  
_

_When did i stopped calling him Gray-Sama? It was true, i did love him, but what good is it to love someone that will never love you?  
_

_I heard a loud whistle, and i stood from the bench as i walked towards the train. Sitting down on an empty booth next to the window.  
_

_Is not like i hated him. I just loved him less, more like a good friend than a lover. Well at least i told myself that, but deep down i knew if a chance were to come, i would take him without any second thought.  
_

_The reason i even left for this mission, was to clear my head.  
_

_Why was it that he never looked my way twice without frowning? I did everything i could for him. I cheered for him against his fights with Natsu. I even followed him to make sure he got home safely. I even took out all those girls from enemy guilds out of his reach.  
_

_Even so he still hated me. But why?  
_

_The view outside was sad and gloomy, it felt like it was acting like i was.  
_

_A small drop of rain tapped the window, and soon afterwards a crowd of drops followed. Making small dripping sounds with each drop that fell.  
_

_Drip,_

_Drop,_

_Drip,_

_Drop  
_

_A small tear fell down my own cheek, but i closed my eyes shut before others followed.  
_

_I was Heartbroken.  
_

_Deep down i knew i had to stop loving him, but my heart tightened at the thought of not being able to be with him.  
_

_Even if it was from afar, I loved seeing him.  
_

_Laugh and Play,  
_

_Fight and Cry,  
_

_To be by his side made me feel like home.  
_

_A thing i never had in the past. Fairy Tail was the place i felt close to. _

_My Family, My Friends.  
_

_But Gray made my knees feel weak and he will sent waves of heat down my body.  
_

_His deep black eyes, made me feel hypnotize. His bare body, made me water, and his low husky voice made me want to crawl under him. Still he never seemed to notice his affects on me.  
_

_I loved him. I did.  
_

_But sometimes you have to let go of those you love. Even if it broke my heart. To love someone was to let them be happy.  
_

_Tears were now running down my cheek, i felt so useless, so unloved. Was love always this hard? I knew i would never be able to love again. For how could you love someone, when you were already deeply in love with someone else.  
_

_I will just have to stay single, and let him be happy. When the right time came i will be able to find love again.  
_

_The train stopped and i wiped away my tears. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. It would break their hearts and they will worry. The last thing i wanted was to worry my only family.  
_

_I stepped down the train, Rain still falling.  
_

_I could hear people yell and scream at the bad weather but i was used to it.  
_

_I walked down the road, bags in my hands.  
_

_"Kyaaaaaa! Natsu It's Raining!" screamed Lucy running towards the train station.  
_

_She ran right past me, ignoring every sight that i was there.  
_

_"It's just a little rain Lucy" said the great Titania, pulling a cart full of luggage._

_"It's ok Lucy I'll heat you up!" said Natsu his hand bursting with flames.  
_

_"Kyaaaa!" yelled Lucy as she dashed forward Natsu following after her.  
_

_I smiled at the sight. Even in this weather they still had fun. Well they were from Fairy Tail anyways.  
_

_ I continued walking, head healed a little higher.  
_

_The i heard a whisper  
_

_"I hate this weather" it whispered  
_

_i stopped dead in my tracks, as my whole body swinged around.  
_

_That voice..It was all to familiar  
_

_I froze, eyes opened wide in shock as i swinged back around rain starting to pour down.  
_

_More screams were heard.  
_

_All i could do was run, run and run till my legs ached with pain.  
_

_I had no idea where i was going, no idea where i was headed but where ever it was it was better that where i had been before.  
_

_That was because, when i turned around my heart shattered as i saw  
_

_A tall man, with raven hair, no shirt just a pair of black baggy pants, walking away in the pouring rain  
_

_Whispering into thick air, with the voice i once fell in love with  
_

___"I hate this weather"_

___His words roamed inside my head  
_

_"I hate this weather...__I hate this weather_..._I hate this weather_.."  


_After that my mind went blank. All i could see was my feet running on the floor of the forest.  
_

_Stepping on dirt, leaves, twigs, and rocks  
_

_A thick root stuck out; catching my boot, thrusting my forward. Making me fall on the muddy floor i felt with a loud thump!  
_

_I was covered in mud, and i was drenched. Rain was still pouring down on me. Tears filled my eyes and my nose was running.  
_

_I clenched my coat. My heart ached it felt like i had been stabbed multiple time by a knife by the person i was deeply in love with.  
_

_His voice making fun of me laughing at my misery.  
_

_I couldn't hold it anymore. I clenched my fists next to me hitting them against the hard ground underneath me.  
_

_I let out a yell, one that i never knew i was holding.  
_

_A yell that could rival that of any Dragon Slayer.  
_

_My roar filled the thick atmosphere, Birds flew out in every direction. Echoing my yell.  
_

_Tears rolled down my cheek, whipping away the dirt in them. I yelled and yelled, till my throat was sore and all you could hear were muffling sounds.  
_

_Something grew inside me that day. Something i was scared to see.  
_

_Hate,_

_ Sorrow,_

_ Guilt, _

_Revenge, _

_Disgust,  
_

_It left a shallow hole inside me, something that could never be replaced.  
_

_I cried for god knows how long. The tears in my eyes were not even from sadness anymore. They were just crystal tears with nothing but distasteful salt.  
_

_My head felt like a nest of wasps had invaded.  
_

_My vision began to blur, and the echoing sounds of my screams seemed to have been muffled down with the sounds of nature.  
_

_I was falling...  
_

_and i felt..._

_ back pressed against the wet floor  
_

_I fainted,_

_ but i wished it would have been more than that  
_

_I wished i would have fell to my never ending sleep...  
_

_I wished i would have fell...  
_

_...To my death  
_


	2. Waking Up

_**~Waking Up~**__  
_

_That day i felt like i was being carried off in my sleep. I felt a pair of strong arms around me. The warm sensation of a body next to mine. The slow rhythm of a steady heart beat echoed thru my ears. Maybe it was the cold night that made everything seem better than it was, or maybe it was the felling that my heart had been shattered and i was looking for comfort. Whatever it was that night was one of the warmest nights i had ever had._

_The cold night, and the sounds of the woods seemed to fade as i drifted off to sleep. I remembered i screamed all day and night, as i cried my heart out. I remembered how my heart felt like it was going to burst, how much my fists hurt-ed from being slammed against the forest floor._

_Then i fainted._

_I remembered how much i wished it was more than just me falling into the hands of exhaustion. How much i wished i was falling into the hands of the man in the black hood._

_But now it all seemed to silly. It seemed like a fantasy. Like a dream.  
_

_The wet, muddy floor, that i had once fallen upon was no longer there. But the felling of a rather comfy and warm futon. The felling of my hurting neck being released from it's pain by a soft pillow. My wet clothes no longer sticking to my skin but a small layer of thin clothes and a warm bed sheet._

_I took in a deep breath, no longer smelling pines and mud but a small scent of cinnamon.  
_

_I have no clue, of how much time i had wasted sleeping, but the moment i opened my eyes..was the moment my biggest nightmare began.  
_

_The room was dark, only being lit by a small candle across from the bed. there seemed to be no furniture in the room besides the bed, and the night stand.  
_

_I slowly rose up from the bed, the thin bed sheet rising as well. I looked down at myself. The clothes i had been wearing that night were gone, i was now wearing a simple cotton dress. My hands were wrapped with white bandages and so were my ankles and feet.  
_

_My hair had been let loose, and there was a small scent of shampoo and conditioner in it.  
_

_I stood up from the bed, letting my feet touch the wooden floor, i felt a burning pain as i stood but i ignored it and walked closer towards the candle.  
_

_The small candle barely lit the room, the small flame swinged in every direction as the cold night wind coming from the window sweeped in.  
_

_I could hear noises coming from the other side of the door, the smell of a freshly cooked meal reached my nose and my stomach grumbled at the thought of food._

_I reached for the silver handle, as my throat became dry. Just who was behind these doors?_

_They could be that bad, since they helped me after all, but the thought still roamed in my head._

_I gently pulled the handle, and opened the wooden door. The sounds became clear and i could hear laughing, light hit my eyes as the door opened wider._

_I steeped outside of the room, knees shaking in anxiety. The pain in my stomach became deeper and my hands began to sweat as i walked down the dark hall._

_The noise became louder with every step i took, i could see the light glowing at the other side of the hall. It was a long dark hall, with no frames or pictures, i passed a couple of doors but not once did i thought of opening them._

_I was about to make my last step, when the noise seemed to die. There was silence after that, i dared not to move. I was in someone else home, but who's?  
_

_It took all my courage to take the last step.  
_

_Bright light hit my eyes, it was enough light to shine the room and the one next to it  
_

_I was inside a small kitchen, my hands were shaking as i heard a small voice speak  
_

_"I see you up" it said  
_

_My eyes followed to the small kitchen table, were a man and a black little bear sat.  
_

_My first thoughts were that the man there spoke, but i was highly mistaken.  
_

_The small black bear stood up and spoke  
_

_"Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked he had a small scar across his left eye, and he had a white muzzle  
_

_I slowly nodded as i stood there. My hands slowly calming down a bit, maybe this wasn't so bad...  
_

_The small bear stood and headed toward the kitchen counter, i looked at him for a couple of seconds before i felt the other man's presence.  
_

_He had long, spiky black hair and a really well muscular built body. He was wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic and loose whitish pants, with black boots and a pair of black gloves.  
_

_He was munching on what looked like a piece of metal, but i decided not to push it.  
_

_"Here come sit down, with us" said the small black bear. I could feel a small smile spread across my lips as __he handed me a bowl of rice and orange chicken. One of my favorites, but they would know right?_  


_He pointed for me to sit down so i did, I thanked him for the food as i grabbed my chopsticks and began to eat in silence  
_

_The warm food reached my throat as i passed down a piece of chicken. This was the best i had in days, having warm tasty food let down the sensation in my stomach. The smell made my tummy growl for more.  
_

_Both the man and the bear stared at me the whole time and i could feel my cheeks beginning to turn bright red  
_

_The man sighed and slammed his mug on the wooden table, making me jump by the sudden reaction  
_

_"So ya' gonna speak or what?" he said, his red eyes never leaving mine  
_

_"Gajeel!" said the bear  
_

_"What? I'm just saying if she's not gonna talk might as well leave!" he said taking a sip from his mug  
_

_"That is no excuse to talk to-  
_

_"It's ok" i whispered  
_

_Both of them stared at me for a while before the small bear sighed  
_

_"What do you wish for me to speak about?" i asked looking at the man across from me  
_

_I could see a small smirk on his lips but i decided to ignore it  
_

_"How about you tell us what were you doing in the forest?" he asked leaning back in his chair  
_

_"What was i doing?" i repeated placing my chopsticks down  
_

_"Yessss" he said his eyebrow twitching  
_

_I didn't want to tell the man, what was it that i was doing in that forest. But this let me no choice, they did take me inside their home, cared for me when i needed it right? So they should at least know.  
_

_I looked back at the black bear and he gave me a reassuring nod. My eyes wondered back to the man across from me.  
_

_i was about to speak when i noticed something on his left arm, just below his shoulder was a black stamp from a guild...  
_

_"Fairy Tail" i whispered  
_

_"HuH?" he asked leaning forward  
_

_This man was from Fairy Tail. But that meant he was in the same guild as me. I felt a wave of relief hit me, if this man really was from Fairy Tail then that meant he was family a nakama. He would never hurt me.  
_

_But why had i never seen him before?  
_

_"What ya' mean Fairy Fairy?" he asked raising an eyebrow  
_

_I thought he didn't heard me  
_

_Both him and his bear stared at me, i felt myself beginning to panic. I didn't want him to think i had something against Fairy Tail, they were my friends and family. Well my only family.  
_

_I shook my hands in front of me vigorously as if trying to take back what i said  
_

_"Your-your-from fairy-tail" i stuttered  
_

_"Yeah so what?" he snapped back  
_

_The bear next to me was sending me a glare and i could tell the man in front of me was beginning to lose his patience  
_

_"You have something against it?" he questioned standing up from his seat  
_

_He looked tall from were he was sitting, but once he stood i felt my throat turn into a knot. This guy was huge!  
_

_"No-no-no-im-also-from-fairy tail" i stuttered  
_

_I could see his muscles loosen up and he let out a questioning look  
_

_"Reallly" he said leaning closer to my seat. He place his hand on the table and leaned forward  
_

_"Prove it" he whispered, his hot breath touched my neck making me shiver  
_

_I looked up to him, his red flashing eyes never leaving mine. He had simple round studs covering his face. Three of them above each eye, three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth.  
_

_I felt the heat raising to my cheeks as i pushed him away. The movement seemed to startle him and his bear.  
_

_I stood up from my seat, hands sweating. I could feel his eyes on me.  
_

_The simple cotton dress i was wearing only reached above my knees, showing to much leg if you ask me. I would never wear anything like this but it was better than nothing.  
_

_Knowing that my guild stamp was just above my left thigh, i slowly began to raise the cotton dress.  
_

_"Hey-what-are- "began to __stutter _the man in front of me  


_Despite being totally embarrassed of the situation, i kind of felt proud that i left the man with no words  
_

_"hey-" he began to say but stopped after he noticed the dark blue fairy tail stamp on her thigh  
_

_"0h" he whispered  
_

_I let out a small giggle and so did the bear next to me  
_

_"What ya' laughing at!" he yelled a tint of red across his face  
_

_"You should have seen your face Gajeel" said the small bear  
_

_"Yeah" was all i could manage to say before me and the bear broke out into laughter  
_

_"ohh shut up!" he snarled curling his fist  
_

___"Hey-what-are-" i mocked making the small bear burst out into laughter _

___"ohh really" he asked with a smirk  
_

___"aha" i laughed wiping a fake tear out of my eye  
_

_____"No-no-no-im-also-from-fairy tail" _he mocked using a high pitch voice  


___The small bear bursted out laughing along with the man  
_

___My eyebrow twitched "Hey! Juvia does not sound like that!" i yelled  
_

___Making the guys laugh harder  
_

___"yeah you do" said the small bear  
_

___"Who's side are you on!" i yelled  
_

___He looked at the man and then at me  
_

___"My own" he said  
_

___"Hey!" yelled both me and the man  
_

___We turned to face each other, before a tint of pink crawled up to our cheeks  
_

___He smirked before he started to walk towards the door  
_

___"Ok, i guess that's it" he said placing his arms behind his head  
_

___"Huh?" i asked  
_

___"It's getting late time for bed" he motioned me to follow but i remained were i was  
_

___"Oh" i whispered  
_

___"Come on" said the small bear flying above my head  
_

___"You can fly!" i yelled  
_

___ Startling both the man and the bear  
_

___"Yes im an exceed" he responded like it was normal for bears to fly  
_

___He remained me of Happy, but Happy was a cat not a bear  
_

___"Juvia didn't know Bears could fly" i said  
_

___Both him and the man gave me a _are-you-really-serious-___ gaze before they broke out into laughter  
_

___"He's not a bear dimwit" said the man  
_

___"oh, then what is he?" i asked stepping closer to the whatever animal that thing was  
_

___"He's a Neko, and his name is Pantherlily" he said with a smirk  
_

___"oh" i whispered, so he was a cat after all  
_

___"What's yours?" i asked  
_

___"Huh? I'm Gajeel Redfox" he said stretching out his hand  
_

___"Juvia Loxar" i responded as i shook his hand  
_

___"Well sucks to meet you" he said with a smirk  
_

___"Nice to meet you too HEY!" i yelled  
_

___He bursted out laughing as he headed back to the hallway with his bear..i mean cat  
_

___I soon followed and entered the room i had came out of earlier  
_

___Even if i had just woke up, sleep sounded so much better  
_

___My name is Juvia Loxar. I have cried and yelled for the one i loved. Woke up in a strange home after sleeping for god knows how long. Today i could have met a rapist, a thug, a thief, a drunk, a loser, and much worst. But today i met the worst an ignorant bastard who turns out is a huge jerk who saved my life and i kind of like. A typical day here at Juvia's world, but above all i think i made a new friend, my days might have just gotten better.  
_

___Of to sleep now...  
_

___One more thing  
_

___His an ignorant bastard who turns out is a huge jerk who snores REALLY loudly who saved my life and i kind of like  
_

___and his name is Gajeel Redfox  
_

___Just my Luck  
_

___...  
_

___..  
_

___..  
_

___:D hope you liked it  
_

___Review Thankyou :)  
_


	3. Dreams

**I know this is a GaJu story (Gajeel and Juvia) so it might not get a lot of Reviews or follows, but im glad with what i got :) so this Chapter is dedicated to **  
**My Reviewers, My Followers, and My Favorites, Thanks for your support  
**

* * *

**_~Dreams~_  
**

_That night i had a dream. A dream were i was back in Fairy Tail, and i was my usual self. One were Gray wasn't so bad, he would look at me and smile. The guild had a party, Cana got drunk and started dancing like usual. Mira would laugh with her innocent smile, and Erza would enjoy her sweet strawberry cake along with some chit-chat.  
_

_Natsu and Gray would start a fight, which later on turned to everyone's fight. Still they were happy, you could see the smiles on their face as they threw a punch to their opponent. They were having fun.  
_

_Natsu would pick up Lucy in his arms as celebration to his victory, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Which made the guild go nuts. But i was more interested in Gray, he would mop back to his seat and mumble in annoyance.  
_

_Then he would turn around, and flash me one of his smiles. His deep black eyes lingering on me with lust. My cheeks would turn red and i would walk towards him.  
_

_~Gajeel~  
_

_"Yo' Mira can i get some food!" i yelled across the room  
_

_She flashed me one of her smiles and nodded, Damm that girl was scary. I don't know about this whole innocent act but there's more to that girl that meet's the eye.  
_

_I was at the guild sitting in my favorite spot, when the doors slammed open. Just by sniffing the air i felt my blood rise, It was that Damn salamander and his team.  
_

_It was the Bunny girl, The ice-Freak and Titania along with there exceed Happy  
_

_"Were Backkkkk!" he yelled  
_

_The guild said there welcome backs, and hello's as they entered. I haven't been here no longer than a couple of months but i could still tell there team was one of the best in the guild.  
_

_Of course if i had my own team, mine would be better  
_

_I smelled my food coming out of the kitchen, so i made my way towards the bar, to my extraordinary luck! That's were Natsu and his friends were sitting.  
_

_"YO' metal head" said Natsu with a smirk  
_

_"Can It salamander im eating" i snapped back as i placed the steak in my mouth.  
_

_"Ehhh? Where's Lily?" asked Mira  
_

_"Stayed Home" i answered way to quickly, which earned looks from the people next to me  
_

_"What!" i growled  
_

_I wasn't lying, he did stayed home. He told me it would be rude to leave the girl by herself. For all i cared, that girl seemed weak but she triggered my senses for some weird reason.  
_

_I wanted to know what she was doing laying unconscious on the middle of the forest. Then i remembered didn't she say she was part of Fairy Tail..?  
_

_I looked around, Everything seemed fine. It didn't look like anybody was missing her.  
_

_"Something Wrong.?" asked Titania  
_

_I looked a couple of times more, before i shrugged it off  
_

_"Just a feeling" i said as i took another bite  
_

_She started at me for a while, but didn't push it  
_

_I finished eating and i headed back to my spot, i closed my eyes and rested for a while  
_

_"Gray Fight me!" yelled Salamander  
_

_I opened one eye and stared at the both, they were both idiots  
_

_They started there usual fight while some tall dude screamed "Man!"  
_

_"ehhh? Where's Juvia?" asked Bunny-girl  
_

_I looked there way, i was to far to hear what they were talking about, but as a Dragon Slayer i could hear every word, whisper and mumble from this guild.  
_

_Juvia...Juvia..  
_

_Ohhh yeah that was that chicks name, the one i found on the forest  
_

_"I think she's still on her mission" said Mira with a worried look  
_

_She took out the mission book and flipped around the ages "say's here she should be back by now" she whispered  
_

_"Ehhh?" whispered the girl  
_

_"What's up guys" yelled Natsu as he ran towards the girls, he placed his arm around the girl and looked at the papers  
_

_"What's this..?" he asked  
_

_"Juvia's mission, apparently she hasn't gotten back get" she said  
_

_"She'll be fine" responded the ice-mage as he took a sip of water  
_

_His tone, bothered me, something about this rascal just made me mad. She wasn't alright, she was unconscious for almost a week in the middle of the fucking forest!  
_

_I stood up, and made my way towards the doors  
_

_"Besides is kind of nice having her not cling into me"  
_

_With that i slammed shut the guild doors, i could tell the whole guild look at me, but fuck them!  
_

_Were they really that dense..?  
_

_I made my way back home, hands in pockets i wonder how Lily and Juvia are doing  
_

_~Juvia~  
_

_Our hands were intertwined and we would walk inside the guild holding each other, just like any other Fairy Tail couple. We would sit and talk, and he would pay attention to my missions and i to his. He would get in another bar fight and i cheered for him, then our eyes would meet and he knew he had to win.  
_

_He would run towards me and pick me up in the air, while i giggled and Natsu growled.  
_

_He would place me down, and hold me by the waist. Our faces just a couple of inches away and then he would lean down on me. His warm breath against my neck...  
_

_"Gray" i whispered  
_

_~Gajeel~  
_

_Gajeel stood before the door, unsure if to open it or not. what if she was still sleeping, or if she was changing.  
_

_He sighed and grabbed the silver handle he was about to open it, when he heard a faint whisper  
_

_"Gray"  
_

_He pulled back his hand and placed it on his pocket. He walked back towards his room and shut the door, Lily was cooking but he had lost his appetite.  
_

_He laid on his bed, and closed his eyes  
_

_Just what was wrong with him...?  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_Hope you liked it  
_

_Don't forget to review :)  
_


	4. Family

_**~Family~**_

_"Gajeel!" yelled the small black cat_

_"Mhmm" he responded_

_He had been moping around lately and it was really getting on the small exceeds nerves. "Gajeel!" he called again, the man made no move as he kept playing around with his food. Since Gajeel had returned from the guild, he seemed down, and it bothered the small cat. He jumped of the counter and headed towards the hall. Maybe it was a dragon thing..?_

_Gajeel was a man with a big appetite, so to see him ignore a freshly warm cooked meal was nerved wreaking. The exceed sighed as he placed another plate next to his, not for the man but for their guest. Juvia had stayed in their house for more than three weeks now, counting the week she spent sleeping._

_Both Gajeel and Lily had gotten used to her presence around the house, as so had she. No longer acting like a guest but more of a part of a family. One of them to be exact. She usually helped around the house whether it was cooking or cleaning, or even trying to wake Gajeel up._

_Gajeel and Juvia had gotten closer, which made Lily happy. Gajeel wasn't really the friendly type, so having a friend made him happy. Even if her denied it and called Juvia no more than a noisy neighbor. Both himself and Juvia knew he was lying for she barely made any noise at least not when she wasn't screaming at Gajeel._

_Lily also appreciated her company, she was a smart woman and from what he heard she was also pretty strong. Of course this made Gajeel exited and challenged her to a fight which she gladly refused. Juvia also seemed to have develop a hobby of bothering Gajeel._

_She seemed to have fun making him mad, or teasing him every time she had a chance. Lily smiled at the thought's, even if she had only been here a couple of weeks she had already made a huge impact on their lives._

_He knocked slightly at her door waiting for a response "Juvia-san..?" he called_

_"Yes" she responded, thought the door didn't open_

_"Dinners ready" he called_

_"I'll be right out" she called happily, he could hear the water running so she must have been in the shower_

_He walked back to the kitchen, where Gajeel slouched in his chair_

_He sighed as he took a seat across from him,, Gajeel continued to look at his plate not even raising his head to acknowledge the small cat's presence. What made Lily even more curious is what made Gajeel upset. He barely showed emotions so this was out of the ordinary._

_"Gajeel I-_

_He began to speak but was interrupted by small foot steps coming from the hall_

_Just then the young woman walked into the room, her hair was wet and it fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white button up shirt and a long dark blue skirt Gajeel had insisted on buying for her after a long discussion between the two._

_Of course she was glad he had bought her new clothes and she showed it. Of course it was all ruined the moment Gajeel opened his big mouth. Apparently teasing a woman to remaining naked around a strange man's house or begging for new clothing wasn't really the right thing to do. He found that out after a really strong kick to his future baby dragon slayers._

_He smiled slightly at the memories as the young woman approached them._

_She smiled at them as she took a seat next to Gajeel, it seemed as if Gajeel stiffened but that might have been Lily's imagination._

_"Itadakimasu" she said as she started to eat_

_The dinner was quiet and it made Lily impatient_

_"So Juvia-San hows your ankle..?" he asked begging for some small talk_

_She smiled sweetly and said "It's getting better thanks to you and Gajeel's help"_

_"Thank you for having me here" she said_

_"Ohh, Is nothing right Gajeel" he said hoping the man would respond_

_Gajeel looked up and nodded_

_"Gajeel...?" Juvia whispered looking at the slouching man next to her_

_Gajeel raised his head and turned towards the girl_

_"What..?" he asked coldly_

_She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head_

_"Notinnnn" she responded placing her chopsticks in her mouth, a usual habit of hers. Gajeel and Lily noticed it the first week she was here. Gajeel of course making fun of her for her silly habits. Though Lily though she looked rather cute when she did._

_"Ehhhhh?" he yelled raising a brow, to which Juvia giggled_

_Lily sat in amusement as the pair bickered, just a few seconds ago the man sat with out uttering a single word but know he was full of life. It just showed how much the young woman affected their lives._

_"Tch" said Gajeel slamming his mug on the table, a sign of defeat_

_Juvia just smiled and continued eating, enjoying her victory_

_"Ahh, Arigato" she whispered_

_"Ehhh? What for..?" asked Gajeel giving her a questioning look_

_"For buying Juvia new clothes" she mumbled a dash of pink in her cheeks as she smoothed out her skirt. Come to think of it she never did thank him for them, thought she assured him she never would for he was a huge pervert._

_Gajeel smirked and ruffled her hair_

_"It was nothing" he said_

_Juvia puffed her cheeks as she tried to do fix her abused hair_

_She turned around and continue eating_

_Lily sat a wide smile on his lips,_

_"What's so funny Cat!" yelled Gajeel_

_"That reminds me Juvia" said Lily ignoring the man yells_

_"Yes..?" she asked looking towards the small cat_

_"How long have you been in Fairy tail? I don't think i remember seeing you there" he asked, Gajeel turned towards the girl as so did the cat._

_Actually he had wondered this for a while but neither of them had said anything about it. She placed the chopsticks to her lips and looked up as if trying to remember._

_"Not long, I been there for a couple of months, maybe five or six" she responded with a smile_

_"Ehhh..?" asked Gajeel, "But then me and Lily would have seen you" he said_

_"Indeed, we been there for at least three to four months" said Lily_

_She smiled at both at them, "The thing is...I been busy with missions during the last three to four months"_

_"But should have you take a break..?" asked Lily_

_She sighed as she place her chopsticks down, obviously realizing this topic wasn't going to change any time soon._

_"I have" she responded "But i actually never seen any of you there, neither" she said looking at both of them_

_"Tch, obviously" responded Gajeel "We been doing some undercover work for the old man" he said with a smirk, as Lily shook his head in agreement_

_"ehhh...?" said Juvia with a smile "I guess that explains why we never seen each other" she said a smile spreading to her lips_

_"I guess it makes sense" replied Gajeel while Lily nodded_

_"To bad thought" said Juvia looking down to her plate_

_"Why would that be..?" asked both Lily and Gajeel at the same time_

_She looked up at both at them and smiled_

_"That way we could have been friends sooner" she said with a blush_

_The respond shocked both the man and the cat_

_After a while they both smiled and nodded, no words where needed to explain the burst of happiness at the moment_

_The rest of the meal, all three of them talked and laughed enjoying each others company_

_Just like a real family,_

_A family neither one of them had, had in the past_


	5. Memories

**YaY Chapter Five! Hope you like it as well ;) thanks to all those who reviewed. Yes all Six of you XD  
**

* * *

_**~Memories~**  
_

_I was awaken by the sound of iron hitting iron. I turned to my side my eyes slightly adjusting to the morning light coming from the small window. It had been almost a month since i had came to live with Gajeel and Lily. Even thought i was better than ever i didn't want to leave this place. It felt like home so warm and comfortable, Gajeel and Lily were so nice to me. Even thought me and Gajeel had our fights here and there, i loved them both non the less._**  
**

_The noise continued, and i took a deep breath releasing it slowly. The fresh smell of pine trees and grass hit my nose and i smiled nostalgically. Another reason more to love this place, it reminded me so much of my home as a child. So far away from the roaring city noises. Away from all my troubles and worries.  
_

_My mind went directly to Gray. I let out a sad sigh as i turned to my side hugging a near-by pillow. I buried my face in it and sighed once more. How long had it been since i had seen him..?  
_

_My mind went back to all the rumbles and fights at Fairy Tail. I let out a small smile as i raised my head from the pillow. All the brawls and parties, how Cana would be finishing her 4th barrel. How Natsu would pick a fight with anyone crossing his way. All those day's i spent declaring my love for the man i loved._

_A cold morning breeze swiped in from the small window, dragging the white curtains with it. I looked around the room and smiled. When i had first woken up to this very own room, there was nothing here but the bed and the small night stand. It seemed so sad and dark, not allowing any form of light besides the small burning flame of the candle.  
_

_Now it was full of light and colors. There was a full length white mirror along with a closet and drawers with the same blue flower designs as the tables next to the bed and the small chair and make-up stand. The bed had gone from it's old rusty form to a new jumpy bed full of light blue pillows and a small white bear.  
_

_Lily had insisted on buying it, saying the old room was no place for a young lady to sleep. While Gajeel just murmured sounds like "it was fine the way it was" or "why does he care" It had made me so happy to hear those words from both of them. Even thought Gajeel's words would mean nothing more to others, it meant a lot to me, because that was his way of showing he cared.  
_

_I laughed the day Lily told me Gajeel bought me new clothes. Lily insisted that i not go with them do to my ankle, thought it was better. He told me how after buying me all sorts of clothes and receiving weird looks from female shoppers, he told Gajeel that they both forgot to buy the most important things.  
_

_I laughed so much that day, after getting screamed at by a blushing Gajeel. Lily had told Gajeel to go buy some undergarments for me. While telling the story 50 shades of red covered my skin but nothing compared to the 100 different colors Gajeel turned.  
_

_Saying how Gajeel had to go inside some random Victoria Secret store and shop for underwear and bras, made both me and Lily burst out laughing. There was a tint of pink on my cheeks as Gajeel was covered in scarlet red from head to toe.  
_

_Thought after much embarrassment Gajeel made sure he got his revenge, and that was no other way than by buying me the most flashiest and most revealing panties, and bras he could fin inside the store.  
_

_There was a huge grin on his face as he handed me the bags, as if proud of himself. The clothes were no better. They looked like something Lucy would wear on an average day. Some short skirts and some cleavage showing shirts. Thought some were decent, i appreciated his thought as he seemed to have picked a few that seemed more like my taste. Some dresses and long skirts, some pants and shirts. It was all too nice of him and Lily.  
_

_I remembered that after i jumped up from my seat and hugged him, he jumped from surprise and there was a small tint of pink in his cheeks. Thought he denied it and started rambling on and on about it for almost an hour, thought i was happy.  
_

_I slowly got up from the bed as i walked towards the bathroom. I switched the lights on and smiled, they had even gone so far as to buy me hygiene products. I had assured them i would pay them back every single dime they had spent. But He and Lily insisted. Lily said it was fine that they were happy to help, while Gajeel just screamed about how it was his money and he could waste it anyway he wanted so not to mention it again or i was really going to have to pay him back.  
_

_I giggled as the memories of that day floated by, after that he went on and dragged me to the store, yelling about how female hygiene products were his limit. We walked around the mall for hours seeing different stores and shops. Lily had stayed home so it was just me and him, i remembered how happy i was. Seeing him complain about everything and make weird faces at kids who's parents weren't looking, or about how he yelled to every store clerk for not being useful and i had to apologize for his rude behavior.  
_

_I had never had so much fun with someone, i smiled as he would get distracted by the simplest things, or how he jumped up and down at the sight of a new cool toy. In his own way he was such a little kid, and it made my chest tighten. His laughing dorky face, or his blushing cheeks made my heart waver. How i would catch him trying to catch a glimpse up some girls skirt, and he pretended he was looking while a dash of pink traced his cheeks. How he laughed nervously as i stared at him dead in the eye, then he would give up and invite me for ice-cream or cake.  
_

_I left the bathroom minutes later, wearing a short blue, and white polka dot dress with a pink waist line and bow. ( blue-and-white-polka-dot-dress - if you want to see how it looks ;)  
_

_I smiled as i walked towards the closet, taking out a pair of matching heels. My hair was let down and there was a pink headband keeping my bangs in place.  
_

_Today was the day i went back to the guild.  
_

_After so long, i would finally go back  
_

_I should be happy right...?  
_

_So why wasn't i ? I missed the guild and my home, but the thought of leaving this place made me feel devastated. I wanted to see everyone, talk to them and laugh with them. But i also didn't want to leave I could always come back and visit, but it would never be the same.  
_

_It made my heart feel like it was about to break, just after being repaired.  
_

_I sighed as i sat down on the bed. All the memories and thoughts of this place, would leave as soon as i walked inside the guild. All the fights with Gajeel all the warm meals by Lily. All the laughs and smiles we shared would be gone.  
_

_What about Gray...?  
_

_Did i still Love him...? After so long did i still loved him..?_

_**No**_

_I could hear myself whisper_

_**You don't**  
_

_The noise outside still continued as i looked out the window**  
**_

_I felt a smile spreading on my lips, as i rested my head on the side of the window  
_

_Outside was Gajeel practicing like always. His hands in the form of iron and he was hitting a tree continuously, Small drops of sweat on his forehead and he had on a determined look on his face._

_I smiled as i began to close my eyes, drifting off into sleep_

**_You Don't  
_**

_**Because You already love someone else...**  
_

_And with that i lost to sleep. My body sitting on the window's still while my head rested on it's side. The wind swiped in dragging along the white curtains, brushing my hair aside. And just there, just for that moment everything seemed perfect. Everything looked fine and it was all going to be ok in the end. Because no matter what...  
_

_He always made everything seem fine...  
_

_"Gomenasi Gray...  
_

_I whispered with a low voice  
_

_"But i can't keep that promise i made after all...  
_

_I said with a smile, falling into a deep sleep  
_


	6. Hope

**Ughhhhhhhhhh my head hurtsss, but anyways here's Chapter 6, hope those who are reading this like it =^.^= **

* * *

_**~Hope~**  
_

_"Wanna Go Stripper!" yelled Natsu raising from his seat_**  
**

_Gray frowned and pushed his chair aside "Fuck off!" he yelled  
_

_Lately Gray had been in a really pissed off mood and no one knew why. Though some suspected it was because of the absence of a certain water mage.  
_

_"What's his issue?" whispered Natsu making his way towards the bar  
_

_Mira who was cleaning a mug had a sad smile on her lip. She was worried, they all were. No one had seen or heard from Juvia since she left almost a month ago. Rumors started spreading, some that she ran away, some that she was badly hurt or even worst that she was dead.  
_

_They were all sad, but Mira couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening. She never really got to met Juvia, but she was a lot of fun and she was a Nakama, a Friend. Master was also worried, they called several times to client of the mission Juvia went to. But the man said she finished early and left that very same day.  
_

_ The guild was quieter than usual, missing one of the main people of the guild sadden every one. Natsu went on a rampage screaming that we go find her, but there was nothing they could do.  
_

_"Mira?" whispered Lucy  
_

_She snapped out of her trance and gave a weak smile towards the girl  
_

_"I'm fine" she said placing down the mug  
_

_"Mira..?" whispered once more Lucy  
_

_"I'm-sorry-it-just-that-"  
_

_Tears began to roll out of her light blue eyes, Lucy's eyes widen and the guild stood quiet  
_

_"Mira..?" she whispered taking the girl in her arms  
_

_"i'm-fine-really" she stuttered  
_

_The guild watched silently as Mira sobbed in the arms of Lucy, small tears forming in her eyes as well. Many were in the verge of tears as well Wendy, Erza, Master, Gray every one had a deep painful ache on their hearts. And they all had to come to realization soon...  
_

_Juvia might never come back...She might be dead  
_

* * *

_Natsu clutched his fists next to him  
_

_"Natsu..?" whispered happy  
_

_"she's not dead" He whispered so low not even a dragon himself could hear him  
_

_"Natsu.." he whispered once more  
_

_"She cant' be happy...she just can't"  
_

_"Because...Because...she's important to us.."  
_

* * *

_Gray watched from afar  
_

_He didn't even like Juvia, so why was his heart burning with hurt. _

_She was annoying, all those times yelling his name, all those times cheering for him during his fights...and making him warm foods, or taking care of him when he was sick...  
_

_His eyes closed and he took deep breaths...  
_

_All those days when she entered the guild with a bright smile...and when she would laugh at his stupid jokes...or when she would...when she would...  
_

_Tears started to fall to the floor as he leaned against the guild doors, he covered his mouth to stop the sobs  
_

_How could he be so stupid..? Was he that dense?  
_

_He pushed her away so many times, but she always came back to him with a smile. She loved him...  
_

_But he pushed her away..  
_

_"Juvia.." he whispered  
_

_He took a deep breath and pushed open the guild door running away in the dark...with tears in his eyes  
_

_That night it was raining,and maybe it was because they were all sad or because he was sad but he didn't care he kept running, He had to find her, he had to find Juvia!  
_

* * *

_"Mira..?" called again Lucy tears in her own eyes  
_

_Mira slowly raised her head and gave her a small smile  
_

_"I'm fine now thanks" she whispered, Lucy smiled and loosed her grip on her  
_

_"I guess is going to be like this huh..?" she asked giving away an awkward laugh  
_

_Lucy lowered her eyes and so did most of the guild members  
_

_"what...what..if...she's..." she began to stutter  
_

_"NO!" yelled Natsu  
_

_"DON'T YOU EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" he yelled flames surrounding his hands  
_

_"Natsu.." whispered Lucy  
_

_"NO! LUCY!" he yelled  
_

_"How Can You Guys Think Like This!" he yelled walking to the bar  
_

_Mira frowned and shook her head  
_

_"Natsu, it's hard for all of us. But you-  
_

_"NO! Mira! We are HER Friends HER Family and you'll are just GIVING UP ON HER!"  
_

_Mira looked down and the guild stood quiet  
_

_"Natsu.." she whispered  
_

_She raised her head, showing that she had started to cry once again  
_

_"You'll are leaving her behind! She could be hurt WE Just have to go find her! Me and Happy could Go while Cana and Lucy search and...  
_

_"ENOUGH!" she yelled tears rolling down her cheeks  
_

_Natsu frowned "If could just Listen to me.."  
_

_"ENOUGH NATSU!" she yelled once more  
_

_"but...but" he stuttered despretly looking for acceptance around the guild, all eyes were down and no one dared to look at him in the eyes. He turned his eyes to Lucy but her head was also down and she was holding her arms as if to protect herself from him.  
_

_"Lucy...?" he whispered  
_

_"I'm sorry Natsu" she said raising her head  
_

_"But Mira is right, enough is enough" she said walking towards him  
_

_"Natsu...We have to let it go..It's been a month and no one know anything about her.." she said taking his hands, tears stared making their way towards her chocolate brown eyes._

_ Natsu's chest tightened. This was why He had to look for her, he didn't want to see Lucy sad or hurt. There was still hope.  
_

_"it hurts Natsu" she whispered looking at his onyx eyes  
_

_"But we have to move on"  
_

_Natsu stayed quiet, not moving or breathing. To move on?  
_

_Could he really move on? To forget about a Nakama in need of help?  
_

_"Lucy..I"  
_

_"Please Natsu let's forget about it" she said with a sad smile  
_

_He looked around the guild, they all had the same hurt expression on their eyes, and he could help but feel sad himself.  
_

_He had lost so many important people in his life before and he didn't want to lose another.  
_

_"Lucy..I just...I can't" he whispered slowly letting go of her hands  
_

_Her eyes widen, and she felt an aching pain from her heart  
_

_"Why..?" she whispered her voice trying not to break  
_

_He holded her hands and he placed a small kiss on them, "Because Lucy...She's a friend, She's Family and She's a part of Fairy Tail" he said confidence building on his voice  
_

_"We..we can't just leave her behind" he said turning toward the guild  
_

_"Did we gave up when Gildarts Left?" he asked his voice low and shy  
_

_Gildarts lowered his head, while a few ears perched up  
_

_"Did we gave up when Lissana Died?" he asked his voice raising, getting louder and stronger  
_

_Elfman and Lissana gave out weak smiles behind their cries  
_

_"Did we gave up During our Fight at the Tenrou Tree?!" he yelled his eyes burning with passion  
_

_A few others raised their heads, there eyes beginning to burn with passion just like Natsu's,_

_ Mira and Lucy watched silently as Natsu began to make his speech, catching the attention of the guild, making all of those who's heads were down by guilt or sadness raise.  
_

_"Did we gave up During Our Seven Year Gap! he yelled  
_

_Cana shook her head and gave a small "No"  
_

_"Dd we?!" he yelled again  
_

_This time it was louder "No!" from more people than just Cana  
_

_"Did we Gave Up At Phantom Attack! or On Our Trip To Edolas!" he yelled  
_

_"NO! yelled Elfman  
_

_"We didn't" responded Erza with a weak smile  
_

_"WE Never gave Up!" yelled Lissana tears in her eyes  
_

_A small smile formed on Natsu's Lips as the guilds confidence made it's way up again  
_

_"How about during The Grand Magic Games! Did We Gave Up On Those As Well?!" he yelled  
_

_"NO!" yelled the guild, passion burning on their eyes  
_

_"Did We!" he yelled  
_

_"NO We Didn't!" they yelled  
_

_"DID WE! he screamed at Last  
_

_"NO! yelled the guild, Mira and Lucy joining as well, along with the Master  
_

_"AND WHY IS THAT?!" He asked  
_

_"BECAUSE WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! ! ! !" yelled the guild raising their hands in the form of the Fairy Tail Sign, passion burning on their eyes  
_

_"AYE!" yelled Happy  
_

_The guild soon began to crash with sounds, of alcohol and loud music_

_Natsu stepped down from a table he climbed during all the yelling and screaming, a determined look on his face _

_Lucy waited for him at the end and she gave him a small smile, "Natsu..I.."  
_

_"It's ok Lucy" he said holding her by the waist  
_

_"I know" he whispered pulling her closer to him, he closed the last inches between them with a passionate kiss and he could feel her smile in between  
_

_He pulled her away and gave her a questioning smile, "What's so funny..?" he asked her in a deep low voice  
_

_"I fell in Love with an idiot" she said with a laugh  
_

_He raised a brow and tightened his hold on her waist  
_

_"But..."  
_

_She began, tears forming on her eyes again  
_

_"But..i know..you'll bring her back" she said giving him one of her most sincere smiles  
_

_He gave a sad smile and nodded, pulling her in for another kiss  
_

_The party when on till morning or was it till the next day..?  
_

_Neither of them could remember, but the usual guild was back in track. All determined to finding their lost water mage, and as Fairy Tail mages it would be hard convincing them other wise.  
_

_They were all worried but they had hope, Hope that their lost water Mage would return..._

_ No matter where she was...  
_

* * *

_**Ufff sooo long and my head still Hurts TT_TT didn't even went to school **  
_

_**Hope you liked it and YaY Nalu Moment and a little GrayLu :D for those who like ehhh ehhh ehhh  
**_

_**Please review, or im going to be sad, come on review, go on don't be shy...i don't bite :Y maybe...  
**_

_**RevieWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwww  
**_


	7. Daisy's

**_~Daisy's~_**

_Gajeel wiped away the sweat from his forehead, Training had been a success. But something else was bothering him. Today was the day Juvia would go back to the guild. The day she would leave him and Lily. He knew it was coming sooner or later, but when it came to being there at that moment he didn't know what to do._

_He was never the friendly type and god knows he wasn't nice. So having a friend made him feel all weird in the inside._

_He took a deep breath and made his way towards the cabin. It was in the middle of nowhere and he liked it that way. Kids weren't running around and old people didn't bother him about the noise he made while playing the guitar or training. He could do whatever he wanted and still feel at ease.  
_

_At first it was just him and Metallica, then just him. A couple of years later he found and egg which later turned out to be Lily. He had been his only friend for so long but now...now it felt different. Now it was both him and Lily along with Juvia.  
_

_Sure the rain woman was a pain in the ass at some point. But she would always make his day, and at some point along the way he liked having her around. She was fun and her pies were the Best :3_

_He sighed as he opened the door, it was late and he was tired. All that he wanted to do was forget this ever happened and move on. As soon as he opened the door he smelled the warm bread coming from the kitchen._

_ Lily was in his full form standing next to the oven pounding some raw dough on the counter.  
_

_"Ahhh Gajeel , how was training..?" he asked never turning around to face him_

_"The same as yesterday" he said, his tone a little lower than the usual_

_Lily turned around and stared at him for a while "Hope you like pizza" he said with a smile_

_He knew he did, but it was still nice of him to make conversation. He always knew when something was up, and Gajeel would tell him everything. So why was it so hard to tell him about his feelings..?_

_Gajeel sighed as he wiped his sweat once again, letting the towel rest on his neck, "No sauce" he stated making his way to the hall_

_"So Extra?" yelled Lily making Gajeel chuckle_

_His chuckle stopped the moment he turned and that feeling still lingered around...Just what was happening to him..?_

_He made his way to the room, when he stopped in front of Juvia's door. He could smell the combination of fresh raspberries and blackberries, from her shampoo. Along with the scent of morning rain. He smiled unknowingly._

_Since when did he liked the smell of her shampoo..?_

_He slowly reached for the knob and opened it slightly, taking a peek inside  
_

_The dark room he had once called useless was now full of light and color. The room fit her perfectly light blue colors and white flowers._

_ What had Lily called them...?_

_Dannies?...No!_

_Daies?...No!_

_Money's...? _

_Ok now he was making no sense _

_He took a small step inside the room, the light's were off but he could still see due to the bright moon shining from the window._

_And there..._

_Was were he saw her..._

_Long blue hair floating in the sky along with the night's breeze. Her head was resting on the window and her arm was curled around her belly. _

_Gajeel let a small chuckle escape his lips,_

_"So carefree" he whispered walking closer to the girl_

_Her eyes were closed and her eyelashes kissed her cheeks. She had a small smile on her lips and her breaths were soft and low._

_The window was open and along with the curtains and the breeze her hair seemed to dance with the night. It was drizzling outside, but she didn't seem to mind._

_He stepped a little closer, just outside the window was a badly beaten tree._

_His eyes widen as he recognized it, that was were he was practicing, had she..._

_That weird feeling he had feel early hit again, tightening his chest and making him run out of air. He hated it but the more he felt it...the more he got to like it..._

_ARGGGGGGHH WHAT WAS HE SAYING!_

_Did he really believed that Juvia would be watching him...?_

_He rubbed his head furiously as he sinked down in his thoughts._

_"Gajeel...?" whispered Juvia_

_His heart stopped as he looked up, Juvia's eyes were opening slowly and she had a confused look on her eyes._

_"Juvia..." he whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke_

_"What...what are you doing..?" she asked sweetly letting out a light yawn  
_

_A blush reached his cheeks and his hands began to sweet, his throat became dry that he could barely whisper_

_...Why? why was he feeling like this...?_

_"I-I-" he began to say, but was stopped when he felt the warm touch of Juvia's hand on his_

_"Juvia.." he whispered, pink on his cheeks  
_

_"Look" she whispered pointing towards the dark blue sky, her hand pulling him closer to her  
_

_His mind was racing and his stomach was roaming with butterflies, her hand was warm and soft unlike his. So rough and dry.  
_

_Juvia had a smile on her lips and her eyes never left the sky_

_Her hand was still on his, and unknowingly to her she began to tangle her fingers with his._

_The sky was surrounded by bright stars and on the middle was a bright shinning Full moon._

_Gajeel looked at his hand nicely placed around Juvia's. Her skin was soft and pale and i seemed to light up with the moon. _

_There was a small dash of pink on her cheeks and she had on a beautiful smile that could rival Mira's  
_

_"Juvia..." he whispered _

_Juvia looked at him with a smile and her eyes glittered, she was beautiful. Why didn't she notice..? _

_"ne- she began to say in a low sweet voice_

_"When i Leave-will we still be friends?" she asked, her head was low and he could smell the scent of tears_

_His heart ached and he slowly let go off her hand, the motion sent the water mage in confusion as she looked up_

_He leaned against the window next her and smiled, a smile that he never knew he had in him_

_"It's beautiful" he said_

_Juvia looked up and smiled "it is"_

_There was silence, but it was appreciated _

_They both looked at the moon, letting the breeze play with their hair_

_"...Your leaving..?" he asked, more of a statement than a question _

_"mhhm'" she said slowly_

_Gajeel looked down, He knew the answer but it still hurt to hear it directly from her_

_"Your weird" he said, making Juvia frown_

_"sorry" she whispered_

_"But-"_

_"But?"_

_"i like it" he said, making Juvia blush_

_He continued to look at the sky for sometime before he spoke_

_ "don't leave" he said returning his gaze towards her  
_

_"what..?" she whispered her voice breaking_

_"Don't leave" he said his usual tone returning_

_"Gajeel-I-I- she began to stutter  
_

_"Your weird, and you cry a lot-_

_He began to say his eyes fixed on Juvia_

_"You were shy but..but you still talked to me without being scared...and you laughed with out a care...and i get..i get this weird feeling when your around" he aid Staring deeply into Juvia's eyes which were slowly being filled with tears_

_"I barely met you and i think..i think i changed...you make me say corny stuff..._

_Juvia let out a small laugh while her cheeks turned red_

_Gajeel looked away, hiding his embarrassment "but-but- if you leave...im afraid" _

_Juvia's eyes widen as she took his hand, tangling her fingers with him_

_"i feel the same way" she whispered_

_"when i first came here... i was scared..but now..now im not..." she looked at Gajeel and smiled_

_"I-i only thought i would be happy with someone else...but..now..i don't even know what i feel" she whispered, small drops of tears rolling down her cheeks_

_"now-now-i-think-" she sobbed_

_Gajeel placed his hand on her cheek and slowly brushed her tears away_

_"i-i-think-im-_

_"you don't have to say it" he whispered_

_She looked up and their eyes met, brushing away the last tear,_

_ He pressed his lips on hers, she holded on to him and she let her tears fall, there lips never disconnecting _

_He pulled away slowly, seeing the small blush on her cheeks_

_"Gajeel..." she whispered slowly, he pulled her in for another kiss and she responded softly _

_She moved her lips with his, slowly tugging his shirt for more_

_Never had she felt this way, not even with Gray, but she didn't care anymore._

_She didn't care what they said or if they cared. She was happy and that was all that mattered_

_And as the breeze of the night continued to dance along with the small drops of rain under the full moon_

_She felt something warm spread across her body, something classified as Love_

_As they pulled apart, Juvia let her head rest on Gajeel's Shoulder both smiling happily _

_"Daisy's" he whispered softly_

_"mhhm..?"_

_"The flowers name...it was daisy's"_

_Juvia let out a small chuckle and smiled_

_"you do say corny stuff..." giggled Juvia_

_"Shut Up! I do not!" he yelled, his face the same color as season strawberries _

_"but i like it" she signed happily_

_"weirdo" he whispered playfully, as he placed a kiss on her forehead_

_That night they fell asleep next to the window, both curled in each others arms..._

_And as for Lily well...let's just say he save lot's of memories of that day_

_Three full albums for their future kids...one in which he was already planing to name_

_After all it was the first thing Gajeel remembered on top of his head...and why not..._

_Daisy was a pretty name.. :3_


	8. Sadness

**_~Sadness~_**

_He had that dream again,_

_The one were he would find Juvia in a forest a huge smile on her lips as she ran towards him. But then it will all go down hill. The floor would break and Juvia would fall he tried to ran towards her but his feet wouldn't budge. He extended his arm there fingers barely touching he was crying that much he knew. _

_And as she fell his feet would come back to life but it was already to late, she was no longer in sight. He screamed her name, till his throat itched and he coughed up blood. Then it would all go blank and he would see her sitting down on the grass, she had on a white dress and her back was towards him. _

_He had this dream ever since she left, it had been what one? two months? and over those two months he knew how his dream would end, he knew and he tried to wake up before he reached her but it was useless.._

_And as he reached Juvia he grabbed her shoulder swinging her to face him and there on her beaten body was._

_"GRAY!" yelled Natsu snapping him back to reality_

_Gray slowly raised his head, he had fallen asleep on his desk just like the other day, since Natsu's pep talk a few weeks back, he showed up more then often on his small apartment._

_Not just Natsu but Erza, Mira, Lucy and even Loki_

_He din't blame them, they were just looking after him, he realized just how much he cared for the water mage and they were there to stop him from doing anything to absurd. _

_His cheeks were wet and he tried his best to not sob in front of his friend/ rival, when he opened the door_

_He took a deep breath and with his eyes narrowing to the pinket he spoke "Hey"_

* * *

_"Mira" Lucy said slightly catching the bartenders attention _

_The guild was once again back to silence, there hopes after Natsu's speech only lasted a few weeks, it was useless_

_The boys had gone to a few search missions and even went as far as asking the council for help, but it all resulted in getting the guild into deeper depression_

_"Yes Lucy?" Mira asked trying her best to smile, it wasn't un-usual for anyone to break out and cry anymore they had grown used to it. It started when Levy just started to cry in front of the whole guild, saying she just couldn't take it anymore. Next was the worst and that had been Charla. _

_She had dreamed of Juvia in her worst outcome, an accident of some sort, she saw Juvia on the mud she was bleeding and was badly hurt. T__hat day Natsu and the boys came back, there heads hanged low, they had heard the bad news _

_And just like their other searches this one ended in despair_

_When asking for the councils help to track Juvia down, they had come across some information that sent shivers down the guilds spine_

_There was an accident on a train that same day where team Natsu had gone off for a mission, it was supposed to be Juvia's ride back home_

_It was raining and the tracks were rusting and just as the train was rushing to get across the bridge the train just collapsed, killing thousands, Juvia being one of them._

_The guild hadn't thought much of it back them but hearing as Natsu spoke those words, Lucy broke out in sobs and cries as well as the rest of the guild, it had been hard but it din't compare of to what Gray felt_

_The ice mage had barley acknowledged his feelings for the water mage _

_Lucy shock her head 'never mind" she whispered_

_"are you sure?" asked Mira concern filling her eyes_

_"Yeah, i'll just go look for Natsu" she whispered as she made her way out the doors_

_It was early morning and the sun was shinning behind some cotton candy clouds, there were little kids jumping and screaming on the park grounds and the usual morning stands were up, it was a beautiful morning _

_But deep down she wished it was dark with thunder and rain, were people would hide inside there homes and leave her the hell alone, that way she would just walk under the sky with out hiding her tears and people stopping her to ask what was wrong._

_She wished, just this once that the sky wouldn't mock her misery_

_She would be happier with rain, it would be the perfect atmosphere for today, because for some weird reason Sunny skies and singing birds used to make her smile _

_but now...now it just made her cry _

_So what was today? Why was today the day that made Lucy Heartfilia wished the world would turn black, well_

_Today was there beloved water mage, funeral _

_~unaware to them there water mage was as happy as ever humming as she ate her breakfast with her two new friends_

_Gajeel looked at her peacefully, he had been away from the guild since that day he stormed off angrily because of that stupid Ice-mage_

_So how could he have known that there were holding a Funeral for his new partner? How was he supposed to know they were in pain and guilt over her **"Dead"**_

_He smiled as Juvia cheerfully talked to Lily about her morning, she turned towards him and smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks_

_This was going to be there first mission together, and both him and her were excited to get going._

_If only...if only_

_they would have thought of stopping by the guild before they left that maybe..._

_maybe...the guild wouldn't have to wear black that day_


End file.
